


Follow My Lead

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: A sequel to Dancing for Voltron. Lance starts teaching the paladins to dance. It gets gay.





	

It started with dancing becoming an alternative to specific workouts. Lance was allotted two training sessions a week to lead the other paladins in somewhat of a dancer-size class.

The first class was what Lance would call a barely-success. It was successful, the job was done and it served its purpose. But getting there was very hard.

“Keith, what are you wearing?”

The Red Paladin looked down at his clothes, “What I normally wear...?”

Lance, clad in a tank top and loose shorts, pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger, “You can't dance in those jeans.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you won't. You can keep your shirt, but god damn, you don't wanna rip a hole in those.”

Hunk hesitantly raised his hands, as if back in the Garrison, “Are we doing potentially pants-tearing stuff?”

Pidge raised her hand right after, “Are we doing potentially muscle-tearing stuff? ‘Cause I'm not that flexible.”

Shiro calmed their worries, “I'm sure Lance won't jump into mind-boggling stuff on the first day.” 

When Keith returned with more flexible clothes, Lance hit the sound system and took place in front of the other paladins.

“Let’s warm up!”

To Shiro's credit, Lance didn't do anything mind-boggling in his own opinion. But he quickly learned that not everyone could pivot on a step-turn, or touch the ground behind them while reaching for their toes. They were flexible in most aspects, but there were some areas that training didn’t get to that dancing did.

For example, hamstrings.

“LANCE I CAN’T GO DOWN ANY FARTHER IT HURTS!” Hunk screeched. He put in a considerable effort, but the splits or even just lunges were a struggle.

“Don’t strain yourself, Hunk,” Shiro advised, “Just do what you can.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re only about an inch off the ground!”

Shiro couldn’t deny that fact. He was almost able to fully do the splits. The older paladin pulled himself up and in turn helped Hunk back to his feet, “I think that’s enough warming up for now.”

“Can we learn proper dances?” Pidge asked, “Dancing to work out is a lot different than dancing to dance.”

Lance looked to the others for confirmation. They nodded. “Alright. What dances do you guys wanna learn?”

There was never a greater division between the paladins. After a few minutes of arguing, Lance agreed to take each one on personally and teach them separate styles, just as they wanted. In addition to the weekly dance workouts, Lance was now teaching individual classes.

Shiro was happy to sit in on Pidge’s class. She wanted to focus on much more technical work, calculated movements with clear results. She was quickly introduced to hip hop dancing and loved it immediately.

Hunk had a more practical idea in mind. With his one-on-one lessons with Lance, he begged to learn the moves that would be easy to display in front of the Balmeran he was swooning over. Lance was  _ very  _ happy to help.

This left Keith. The two got the training room to themselves.

“Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to learn?” Lance asked, stretching out his arms. He was prepared to teach a much faster and more intense dance. Keith would only want to use this for training purposes, right?

Keith’s face was suddenly turning a very vibrant red. He set his jaw and closed his eyes, “Ballroom.”

Lance stopped stretching, and couldn’t find any words for a moment, “....ballroom? You want to learn ballroom dancing?”

Keith nodded, eyes still closed tight. He expected a laugh, to be mocked or flat-out denied. Instead, two calloused hands tugged his arms from their crossed position. He opened his eyes. Lance had a soft smile on his face, and lead him to the middle of the floor.

“Like with any partner dancing, it's easier to learn how to follow, then how to lead. Put one hand on my shoulder, and another in my hand.”

Keith swallowed and took the position. Lance hit the sound system with his foot, and the lesson began.

* * *

 

Keith dropped his hands and took a step back, “I just can't get it!”

“It’s alright, Keith. It just takes patience-”

“It feels like there’s something missing! Like I just...there’s something blocking me, stopping me from doing it right!”

Lance took Keith’s hands back up, “Alright. I’ll watch you carefully this time. We’ll go slow. Relax your shoulders. Let’s try again.”

Lance looked Keith up and down as they danced, and found the problem almost immediately. He chuckled a bit.

“Your boots.”

“What?”

“They're too big and clunky. Take them off.”

“I'm not taking off my boots. They give me traction and ankle support.”

“But the point of ballroom dancing is to float across the floor! To be smooth and weightless,” he pressed the ball of his foot on Keith's boot, “I promise I won't step on your toes.”

Keith tried to hide his fluster with an angry look. It didn't work too well. He begrudgingly kicked off the shoes, took a deep breath, and came up to Lance again. He was significantly shorter than before. It took all of Lance's self-control not to laugh.

“Ready?” He hit the music, “Remember: relax, let your feet glide smoothly. Follow my lead.”

Without the extra material on Keith's feet, the paladin soared. His movements flowed into each other, matching Lance step by step.

Once Lance was sure Keith had gotten comfortable, he threw a curveball. “I'm going to lift and dip you.”

“What?!”

“Jump on 8. I'll do all the work. Just trust me.”

“Lance?!”

“5, 6, 7-”

“Waitwaitwaitwait-”

“8!”

Lance took his hand away from Keith's and placed it on Keith's other hip. Just as instructed, Keith jumped. He closed his eyes, fearing he'd be dropped or miss a step somehow in the air. He was ready to land and get a nasty twisted ankle but found himself still in the air. 

He opened his eyes. Lance was sustaining him in the air from his hips. Though it was only a second or two longer, Keith felt like he was weightless for hours.

As if he were made of Styrofoam, a Lance set Keith down delicately on his feet. Before he could register what was happening next, Keith was staring at the ceiling - an arm tight around his shoulder blades and a hand clasped in his. Lance was looking down at him with the biggest grin in the world. His heart beat faster than it had in a long time.

“You did it!” Lance pulled him to a standing position and give him a hug, “I told you you could trust me! I told you it was the boots!”

The Red Paladin couldn’t find any words. In Lance’s embrace, he still felt weightless. When Lance pulled away to gage Keith’s reaction, his head felt as though it were up in the clouds, and above them, Lance’s eyes were the stars.

“You alright? I didn’t spin you that hard, did I?”

“Uh....” the words came through on autopilot, “No, no, I’m alright.”

Lance laughed a bit, still hanging onto Keith’s upper arms, “What is it, then? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Keith felt the opposite. He’d seen so much life and light, more than he had in anyone else’s eyes.

“Can...we do that again, please?” he muttered.

Lance grinned. It was the most wonderful thing he’d heard.

“Yeah! Do you want to lift me this time?”

Lance pulled Keith’s hands to his hips. As appealing at it was, to feel the hip bones of the Blue Paladin move and swivel under his soft skin, Keith pulled the hands back to his.

“No, I...like it when you lead.”


End file.
